


Did You Seriously Just Break Into My House

by DoubleDen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: Peter Parker had pined after his longtime mentor (and technical employer), Tony Stark for a while. Realizing that Tony will mever feel the same way about the young Spider, he decides to break in for one night of fun.





	Did You Seriously Just Break Into My House

There he was dozing off in the lab, as he usually would. I approached him with quiet steps and took in the sight of his sleeping body. He was lying on his back on the couch with one hand resting behind his head. His eyes were shut lightly and his chest moved up and down slowly, his breathing so soft that I couldn't hear it even with my enhanced senses. He was also shirtless which didn't help calm me down at all. I could see the clear definition between his biceps and triceps. He had an even set of abs as well. But most noticeable of all would be the large circular opening in the middle of his chest which held a power core that pulsed blue light. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming over him. Oh man, what I wouldn't give to have him watch me like I watch him sometimes. To have him want me the same way I want him right now. Still, it was a dream come true to catch Tony this vulnerable. I crouched down next to him and brought my face close, just enough to feel the heat emanate off his skin, but not enough to actually touch him.

After staying like that for a moment, I got to work. I gently placed a few of my fingers on his chest. I pressed the release levers as slowly as possible as not to wake him up. When I heard the click, I slowly slid out his power core from his chest. I hadn't even stepped two feet away when Tony’s eyes shot open. Shoot, he must have felt the energy leave him. Using his forearms for balance and leverage, he tried to sit up, but I guess without his core, he really couldn't do much. Tony couldn't seem to get off his arms. He collapsed onto his back again, breathing hard. He looked down at his chest and brought his hand up to touch the empty hole. “What?” he whispered to himself sharply. “Pepper!” He called out. He must have been too groggy from sleep because he still hadn't noticed me yet. But suddenly he did. He looked up directly into my eyes. “Ah!” he yelled out of surprise. He propped himself up on his arms again and used his legs to try to back up a bit more on the couch.

“Oh...heyyy, Mr. Stark,” I stuttered out. “Ugh, real smooth, genius,” I thought to myself. When Tony heard me speak he stopped moving. He squinted and leaned forward to try and focus his eyes in the dark. “Peter?” He asked incredulously. He looked down at my hand which was still holding his glowing core. “What on earth are you doing?” I shifted my footing, suddenly unsure of what I was doing here in the first place. _“Ohh man, Peter, you idiot! People go to jail for this kinda stuff!”_ I stood there frozen, staring at my soon-to-be-ex-mentor, and inwardly freaking out when suddenly Tony spoke again. “Peter! I said what the hell are you doing here, and why did you take that?!” He said, referring to his power core.

I snapped out of it. If I was going to go to jail for this, that means I can't waste my one shot. I looked at the core in my hand. “Ummm, oh this?” I held it up, “I'm just gonna put this...up here.” I tossed it in the air and shot a web grenade at it, effectively sticking to the ceiling where it couldn't be reached. Tony just stared in disbelief at what I just did. “Peter! Uh, I need that! This better not be some sort of new prank that the kids are playing these days, or I swear to God, I'm--”  
“Don't worry, Mr. Stark,” I stepped closer, “I calculated everything. I'm smart, too, remember? It turns out you can survive without a core for up to 36 hours. And all I need is one.” Tony backed up on the couch again. “What? What is going on with you? You're...you're not going rogue, are you? Friday, get--”  
“Sorry, Mr. Stark, but all computer systems are down. I hacked them from my apartment. You put up a looootta firewalls, it took me forever! If it wasn't for that, I could've been here yesterday, haha.”  
“...Peter, I don't understand. Why are you doing this?” I finally reached out to touch his chest. I traced the hole with my finger and then climbed on top of him to straddle his hips.  
“You know, I've been meaning to ask you about this...can I call you Tony, Mr. Stark? That's how I refer to you in my head...in all my fantasies of us together.” I could see the realization finally dawning on him, but before he could respond, I pulled his head up by his hair and pressed his lips to mine. He squirmed and tried to push me off, but without his core, he barely twitched. When I broke the kiss, he started breathing hard again from the effort. This might have been a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, this might’ve been the cringiest thing I’ve ever written. Idk, I’ll write more if people like it.


End file.
